


before wedding bells ring

by satsuha



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsuha/pseuds/satsuha
Summary: hnnnghn cytherithis was such a short fic i didn't know what to write in the summary.. hope u enjoyed it anyway :sadcat:
Relationships: Cyrus Albright/Therion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	before wedding bells ring

“I swear by the Gods, Ophilia is more excited about tomorrow than we are.” Therion sighs, slouching into the sofa as Cyrus shuts the door behind him. 

“She  _ has _ been talking about officiating one of our companions’ weddings for a while now. I suppose the fact that it involves not one, but  _ two _ of us has her absolutely giddy.” 

“At least she’s been pulling her weight. More than that, in fact. Which is kind of a relief, considering neither of us have any idea how a wedding is run.” 

Cyrus slung his coat over the edge of the couch and settled next to Therion, loosening his cravat. “I’ve attended one or two weddings myself, thank you very much. I just never had much interest in the workings of it.”

“You expected to be a bachelor forever?” Therion grinned, his eyebrow raising incredulously. 

“I’m sure the same could be said for yourself.” Cyrus returns the smile, though his was warm and lacking the sarcastic bite. 

“You're right.” He murmurs, leaning forward and placing his forearms on his knees. Cyrus was  _ always _ right, almost to an aggravating degree. “I never thought I’d get married. Never even imagined it, in fact. And I never thought it'd be-”

He stops himself, swallowing hard. He looks at Cyrus, beside him, looking at him in quiet anticipation. There was a trace of a smile on his lips, and his blue eyes stared warmly at him. He’d never thought blue could look so warm, either. 

“Hm?” Cyrus inquires, as several seconds pass without Therion finishing the rest of his sentence. 

But instead of doing that, he settles for leaning back into Cyrus’ chest. He tilts his head slightly, and breathes in the smell of his shirt. 

_ I never thought it'd be you. _

Cyrus doesn't question him further, and simply wraps his arm around Therion’s shoulder. “You must be tired. Perhaps we should retire for the night. We need to be up early tomorrow.”

“Mm.” Came Therion’s only response. 

“Although I, ah, was hoping to do something special tonight.” 

Therion shifts his weight to face him. “Like what?”

“Anything, really. Just a celebratory toast, perhaps. Our last as bachelors.”

“You talk as if we're not  _ literally _ the ones marrying each other tomorrow. Nothing's going to change overnight.”

“And that,” Cyrus retorts, “is where you are mistaken. I will be a changed man after tomorrow’s ceremony.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I’ll be the happiest man in the world.”

Before Therion, who had turned instantly red-faced, could reply, Cyrus lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss on his lover’s lips.

When he pulls away, Therion blinks and his mouth changes to a mild scowl. 

“You just wanted to say that, didn't you? I can't believe you.”

Cyrus chuckles softly, holding Therion closer once again, pressing a kiss on his forehead. 

Therion sighs. “You're an absolute  _ idiot _ sometimes.” 

“...But?”

“But I wouldn't have it any other way.” 

It was hardly above a whisper, barely audible if not for the calming silence the night brought with it. 

“I love you too, Therion.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hnnnghn cytheri
> 
> this was such a short fic i didn't know what to write in the summary.. hope u enjoyed it anyway :sadcat:


End file.
